StormyFictioners Holiday mix of oneshots
by StormyFictioners
Summary: A mix of oneshots of the different Universes and Fandoms StormyFictioners have already wrote/created. Please check out our stories that these chapters are based on. We will try to write these where a person wouldn't have to read them first, but we recommend you check them out. Each will start out with information on: A) the story that the one shot it based on and B) the Holiday.
1. Thanksgiving

**StormyFictioners Holiday mix of oneshots.**

A mix of oneshots of the different Universes and Fandoms we StormyFictioners have already started. Please check out our stories that these chapters are based on. We will try to write these where a person wouldn't have to read them first, but we do recommend to check them out. Each will start out with information on the story that the one shot it based on. They will be randomly selected with the power of dice however, comment on which story you would like done next and it might sway the dice. :)

* * *

 **Dadster's Secrets**

 _ **Universe:**_

Undertale

 _ **Characters:**_

Asgore

Gaster

Kid!Sans

Kid!Papyrus

 _ **Generes:**_

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 _ **Rated:**_

T

 _ **Summery:**_

Gaster has a secret or two... or three. Two in his lower lab and one in his heart. And they keep coming out to the very person he was hiding them from. (change in backstory of characters) we don't own Undertale. GasterXAsgore. -slow going hiatus-

* * *

 **-Thanksgiving-**

Asgore whistled as he bumbled around his kitchen. He was going to make the best first thanksgiving dinner he could for Gaster's young adorable skeleton children. Knowing of Gaster's appalling cooking skills Asgore knew that he would be the chief for this meal. Not that he wasn't for most anyway. He was so glad that the small baby bones enjoyed everything he fixed them aside from a few vegetables. Taking the pumpkin pie from the oven he set it on the counter to cool. Checking on the baked canned chicken stuffing and smiling in approval. He hadn't been able to retrieve a turkey such as they would have had if they were on the surface. He missed the surface terribly so. Time was simpler. Though they were making the underground as much like a home as they could. He couldn't wait for Gaster to see his hard work. The skeleton deserves a break for his hard work. Also Asgore secretly hoped for a thank you kiss from his skeleton.

Gaster sighed at the lab he swore he was forgetting something important about today but couldn't remember what it was... He checked the boys doing their school work it wasn't a time for their test...

Asgore hummed smiling as he set the table. Grinning he poured Gaster a glass of some of Mr. Web's sweet wine. Asgore quickly did finishing touches it was almost time for them to arrive. Beaming Asgore sat down to wait. And wait. And wait. Time slowly ticked by. 30 minutes turned to an hour. Asgore soon put the meal back into the oven to keep it warm. "Gaster must be busy and hasn't looked at the clock. It's fine. He didn't forget. He is the royal scientist it shouldn't be a surprise he's busy. Just have to wait."

Gaster scratched his skull feeling a pit in his gut and called Asgore "honey? I think I've forgotten something important again..." He said and looked around the lab finally landing on the calendar "our dinner!" He gasped over the phone

Asgore chuckled giving him an affirmative hum. "Yes, it's in the oven keeping warm Dings."

"I'm so sorry!" He said and hung up "boys schools over for now time to go!" He said just picking them up and rushing back running the whole way forgetting he could teleport

Sans gave a childish happy giggle clinging to Gasters coat. "Where are we going so fast?! Can you go faster? This is fun!"

Papyrus nodded grinning "wheeeeeee! Faster Daddy faster!"

Gaster groaned going as fast as he could "we are late for Azzy! He's been waiting on us!"

Papyrus gasped "WE ARE LATE! DADDY HOW COULD YOU LET US BE LATE FOR YOUR KISSY FRIEND!"

Sans giggled "are you going to kiss him as a sorry?"

Gaster tripped over his own legs and rolled into Asgore's door hard with his face sliding down it.  
In a very humourous way.

Sans and Papyrus gasp cringing, but where shielded by Gaster. "Daddy?"

Asgore gasped hearing and thump. Opening his door he was shocked at the skeleton heap. Lifting them up Asgore checked them over giving each a kiss to the top of their skulls making the boys giggle. "It's lovely to see you all."

Gaster groaned being picked up and blushed a little at the kiss "it's wonderful to see you too... Even if-I am very sorry... I can't believe I forgot what day it was..." He said nuzzling his cheek

Asgore smiled. "Don't worry about it. you came. I know you are very busy. Now let's eat."

Gaster chuckled "emptied skulled is more like it" he said sitting the boys down to hug him and kiss his cheek "thank you"

Asgore blushed rubbing Gasters skull gentle and giving him a kiss to his forehead. "Beautiful, smart mind. Though very cluttered hehehe."

Gaster turned bright purple and released him "if you say so..." He said "s-so is there any dinner left for us?" He teased

Asgore chuckled rubbing his skull harshly as he walk to the oven "of course. This is all for you and the boys remember." Asgore blushed "I tried to make it perfect."

Gaster smiled and lead the boys inside "it smells delicious" he said and helped the boys sit.

"Why is today special? we eat here all the time." Sans asked

Asgore chuckled setting the meal onto the table "well because it is a special holiday, Thanksgiving. We eat something different today and tell people the things we are grateful for."

Sans tilted his head "that's weird" he said

"I used to think so too" Gaster said

Papyrus beamed "I'm grateful! I like thinks-giving. I like food."

Asgore chuckled petting the small skeletons skull "I'm glad. Human holidays are strange at times, but they are a new experience."

Gaster nodded "I'm thankful for my boys... And for you honey" he said blushing a bit.

"I'm grateful for dad's kissy friend too" he said

Asgore blushed a deep red leaning over Gaster giving him a kiss murmuring "I'm grateful for my darling dearest Gaster as well. I'm am also grateful for you both darling baby bones."

Gaster blushed into the kiss.

Sans giggled and watched them

Papyrus clapped happily. "Kiss us too!"

Asgore chuckled leaning over and kissing Papyrus's skull with a "mwah!"

Sans giggled and got up with in range. Giving a large kiss too "mwah!"

Gaster surprised them and kissed their cheeks too

Asgore chuckled giving each a plate "okay my skeletons let us eat."

Gaster smiled "thank you!" He said and began eating it was so delicious...

Sans ate and purred loudly "this is amazing!

Papyrus grinned nodding in agreement.

Asgore blushed rubbing the back of his neck shyly "I'm glad you enjoy it. I made pumpkin pie for dessert."

Gaster beamed "I love that stuff!" He said

Asgore blushed turning and mumbling "yeah. I remembered it was your favorite."

Gaster beamed "thanks Asgore you are the best" the scientist said and finished his food waiting patiently

Asgore blushed getting everyone a slice and started washing dishes.

"I can get those!" Gaster said standing and trying to push the big monster. "You cooked let me clean"

Asgore gave a rumbling chuckle not even moved by Gaster's pushing. "Eat your pie dear I can do this."

Papyrus giggled grinning to Sans.

Sans chuckled and took some of Gaster's pie

Papyrus giggled taking a bite of Gasters pie too.

Gaster turned "noooooo you little sneaks" he said and went to rescue his pie

Asgore chuckled "you should have ate it when you had the chance."

Gaster took what was left whining and began eating quickly

Asgore chuckled and gave him a kiss to his temple as he gave his skeleton another slice of pie

Gaster made a happy noise "thanks honey!" He said eating happily.

Sans chuckled "you love pie a lot don't you dad?"

Papyrus smirked "almost as much as fluffy buns Nyeh heh heh heh!"

Asgore blushed embarrassed "stop. pie is his favorite."

"I can't deny I am highly fond of the pie maker as well" he said coyly

Asgore's blush deepened. turning away from them Asgore gave Gaster a light shove "stop teasing me."

Gaster giggled "so what is next on the agenda of thanksgiving."

Asgore shrugged finishing the dishes and putting them up "board game?"

Papyrus nodded almost falling over "Game Game!"

Sans beamed "I like games!"

Papyrus squealed happily jumping out of his chair and yanking on Gaster's sleeve. "Games Daddy! Games! please please please you NEVER play games with us! Please!"

Asgore frowned "Gaster? have you been over working?"

Gaster nodded down to Papyrus before looking at Asgore "I... Don't overwork"

"Yeah he does and he still sleeps on tables even though you said not to" Sans tattled

Papyrus gasped covering his mouth "ooooooo tattle bones!"

Asgore groaned "Wing Dings Gaster..."

Gaster frowned at Sans "see if I ever buy you tomatoes again" he grumbled

Sans gave a squawk and Asgore shook his head "Gaster tomatoes is practically the only vegetable Sans eats. That would be taking out a whole food group." patting Gasters shoulder "but we do need to talk. How about you boys start the game and we will be there in a minute."

Papyrus nodded squeaking happily and taking his brother out of the room.

Gaster rubbed his skull "what is there to talk about? I won't really take them..."

Asgore sighed sitting down beside him. "Gaster... Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything bothering you?"

Gaster frowned looking away "about what?"

Asgore gave him a gentle smile "dear. You are still sleeping on tables. Even after I offered a bed..." Asgore blushed turning away mumbling "even my bed..."

Gaster blushed a bit. "As lovely as your bed would be sire... I just... Have so much to do... And I do my best to care for the boys too..." He wanted to deepen his relationship with Asgore, but he was so... Gaster wouldn't call himself selfish but he was definitely self absorbed. Asgore would tire of him...

Asgore nodded sadly. "Maybe... Maybe the boys need to stay with me for a bit." Asgore knew Gaster was so busy trying to make the underground liveable. "Until you're less busy."

Gaster hugged himself "it won't inconvenience you?" He asked

Asgore frowned not looking at Gaster "of course not… though i would rather have the boys and you with me… i-i worry for you Gaster."

Gaster sighed and approached hugging him "thank you... You have made me so happy... I just... Don't know how to balance it all..."

Asgore nodded easing into the hug wrapping his arms around Gaster tightly. "You shouldn't overwork and stress yourself. I… i worry you're going to dust yourself. Since your… accident with that man. I worry your magic is weaker. I don't want to lose you." Asgore sniffled trying to keep his tears at bay.

Gaster shuddered at the memory "I know... I try..."

Asgore took a deep breath quietly rumbling "Gaster… do you love me?"

Gaster blushed brightly "I... Of course I do..." He said covering his face "I always have..." He said he had loved Tori too, but he had never told them, loving them being happy

Asgore gulped nodding at the confession "i-i love you with all my soul Gaster… but if you love me why… why do you frighten me so? Y-you refuse to sleep in a decent bed. You never stop working. You try not to, but you are neglecting your children Gaster. You need to stop. Take a break. Y-you're scaring me."

Gaster frowned and hugged him tighter "I just want to make this place... Better... I want everyone to he happy. I don't want to scare you... I don't want to neglect them..."

Asgore sighed "i know. Just-just pace yourself. I know it's not a wonderful way to think of things… but Gaster we will be down here for a while. you don't have to rush."

Gaster nodded and laid his head on his chest. "I know" he said

Asgore nodded rubbing Gaster's skull. "We can take it slow. Start with weekends, okay? I-i can take the boys this week and for the weekend you are mine."

Gaster nodded blushing at that "I would like that" he said and kissed him

Asgore blushed kissing him deeply back.

Gaster blushed brightly he then pulled away "we should play with the boys now."

Asgore rumbled happily. "I love you so much. Yes, i believe our boys are waiting for us my dear-" Asgore's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Oh dear i-i mean the boys are waiting. Your boys are waiting. L-let's go."

Gaster shook his head and cupped both sides of his face "Asgore... Our boys." He said before sweeping away out of the room feeling more at home than he ever had.

Asgore was completely red his face practically steaming. Covering his face Asgore gave a small groan. "That skeleton is going to kill me."

Papyrus giggled looking to Gaster as he walked in. the small skeleton had a bright blue marker in his hand positioned over the mustache drawn on Sans's skull.

Gaster paused "why are you putting a mustache on him?"

"Cause I mustache you a question!" Sans giggled

Papyrus groaned loudly with a slight smile and scribbled curly circles onto Sans skull. "Bad!"

Gaster groaned "no no don't do that" he said and took the marker "oh what a mess..."

Papyrus just grabbed an bright orange marker from his clothes a wrote sloppily onto Sans's forehead "Papz Wz Here!"

"Papyrus! No!" Gaster said and picked the boy up frowning "quit drawing on your brother!"

Sans chuckled "but I like ittttt"

Papyrus whined reaching over and drawing orange lips onto Gaster's teeth. "Nyeh!"

Asgore walked in tilting his head "what's going on?"

Gaster made an indignant growl "THAT DOES NOT MEAN DRAW ON ME!" he said and set Papyrus down and began harshly scrubbing at his face.

Papyrus whimpered scrubbing at his sockets as he started tearing up. "S-sorry."

Asgore chuckled at the absurdity of the scene. Placing a hand on Gaster's cheek he turned the skeleton to face him. Snickering Asgore gave him a small kiss to the fake lips. "Calm down Gaster. You're overreacting." Rubbing his thumb pad over the markings Asgore slowly was able to make it fade away.

Gaster huffed into the kiss but was pleased when the mark was removed.

Sans hugged Pap frowning "you didn't have to yell at him."

Papyrus softly sobbed into Sans's hug clinging to him tight.

Gaster sighed and rubbed his temples "Papyrus... I'm sorry" he said kneeling "I shouldn't have yelled."

Papyrus turned to him slightly. His teeth turned down in a pouting frown and tears running down his cheeks. "Y-you're mean! I hate you!" sniffling Papyrus nuzzled back into Sans's chest.

Gaster felt his soul constrict "y-you don't mean that..." He said worriedly tearing up himself

Muffled by Sans's clothes Papyrus nodded crying out "y-you are mean! You never play! You take our things! You always say no no no no no! I wish you never made me!"

Sans frowned and held him close and rocked him "it's okay pap..." He said

Gaster hugged himself his soul cracking audibly. They were right... "I'm sorry... I'll go" he said getting up and rushing out

Asgore frowned looking between the two upset skeletons before quickly following Gaster deciding Sans could take care of his brother for the time being. "Gaster! Gaster please wait! Dings stop!"

Sans rocked his brother gently as Papyrus continued to cry

"I don't know why I even bother! I can't be a good parent!" The skeleton sobbed

Asgore wrapped the other in a hug giving him gentle kisses to the top of his skull. Rubbing his bones Asgore murmured soft reassurances "shh shhh it's okay. You are a great father. These things happen with children. It's okay. He is just upset. They both love you. I love you. If you stop trying that is when you have fail. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe."

Gaster continued to sob against him. Asgore sighed rubbing his bones soothingly "it's okay. Everything will be okay. Let it out. I have you dear. It's okay."

"I'm a terrible parent" he said against him

"No you are not. Don't say what isn't true Dings"

"No he's right" he said "I don't do anything but yell and I don't take time to play or or" he broke down crying again

Asgore tried to sooth Gaster "It's okay Gaster you are trying. These are problems that are easy fixes. Remember we decided earlier that i will take the children and we spend the weekends together. You just need to use your time wisely."

Rubbing Gaster's bones and tugging him close Asgore calmed explained "Children will sometimes say what they don't mean when they are upset. The same is for us. We get angry over petty things and say things we would never say otherwise… Papyrus doesn't mean what he said. I.. i was told the same and similar by my children. They are so young. They do not realize what they say can hurt us deep in our soul." Asgore lightly touched Gaster's ribs giving him a sad smile "we mustn't let angered words cut deep and affect our love for them. They will calm and realize what they mean and what they don't. We must give them time to realize that. I will be with you through every step my love." Asgore pressed a light kiss to Gaster's forehead.

Gaster nodded and sniffles "i-if you say so"

Asgore nodded giving him another light kiss "i do… i'm experienced with this you know. Though, i won't be able to help w-with the t-teenage years." Asgore gave a heavy swallow trying not to cry at his loss he needed to focus on Gaster and his problems. "I'm here to help you Gaster. I'll a-always be here."

Gaster nodded and kissed him feeling more at ease "thank you love"

Asgore blushed, but kissed him lightly again before wiping away the tears under Gaster's sockets "anytime Dings."

Gaster sighed "what should I do now?" He asked

Asgore tightened his hold on the other "are you feeling better? We can stay out here longer."

"I'm fine. I think."

Asgore gave him a gentle smile before sitting down and pulling the other into his lap. "Let stay out here a few minutes longer then. until you are sure."

Papyrus sniffled into Sans's chest "i-i do hate him. I-i do." though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself than actually stating it.

Sans rubbed his skull "Pap... I don't think you can hate anyone" he said

Papyrus scrubbed his sockets "i-i do… he's mean and doesn't pay attention to us and and…"

Sans rocked him "he's not mean... Or at least he doesn't intend to be I think he is just weird... And he works a lot Asgore even tells him to slow down…"

"Does he hate us? Am-am i a mistake?"

"No! Pap! You're perfect!" Sans said

Papyrus sniffled tears rolling down his cheeks "then why doesn't he want me!"

"I don't think that's it..." Sans said and kissed his cheek. "I think he doesn't know how to love anybody. He tries but I don't think he is good at it"

Papyrus frowned pushing away from Sans slightly so his teary eyes could look into his brothers "he loves you! Y-you're his favorite! Y-you're smarter, you're better at magic, he loves you!"

Sans frowned "no that isn't it. he doesn't love me more" he said frowning

Papyrus nodded sniffling "you're right. He doesn't love you more. He just doesn't love me at all! He hates me!" Papyrus wailed out sobbing harshly.

Sans frowned "that's not true at all! He cares for us! He could have let us die when we were born but he didn't he worked so hard to keep us alive."

"Then why doesn't he care now?"

"He seemed really hurt he's probably crying too..."

Papyrus shook his head sniffling "i-i don't care! I-i hate him! I hate him i hate him i-i-i-I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME!" Papyrus wailed latching onto Sans again

"I do love you!" Gaster said shocked as he entered with Asgore he rushed over and swooped them up crying again "I love you both!"

Papyrus clung to Gaster sobbing "no you don't! Y-you're lying! I'm no good! Sans is better!"

Asgore sighed at the scene remembering the same happening to him. Chara could never believe that Asgore loved him just as much as his little goat son. He always believed that Asriel was the favorite for being their raised son while Chara was adopted. Asgore could tell this situation would become a need for constant reassurance on Papyrus's side much like Chara.

Gaster shook his head "no never..." He said and kissed him

Papyrus whimpered shaking with small sobs "but-but i said mean things and-and drew on your face and-why would you love me?"

Gaster held him tightly "I shouldn't have been mad at that... And the mean things... They hurt but I understand... I haven't treated you both like I should..."

Papyrus shook his head "i'm a bad skeleton!"

Gaster shook his head "Papyrus you could never be bad you're my baby" he said and held him tightly

Papyrus sniffled looking to Gaster sadly "just a baby bones..."

"My baby bones and I love you so much" he said and peppered kisses all over his face

Papyrus sniffled giving him a small smile. "I-i love you daddy. I'm sorry for what i said i didn't mean it."

Gaster hugged him "I love you too Papyrus and all is forgiven" he said nuzzling him

Papyrus beamed up to him though a few tears still rolled down his cheeks.

Asgore smiled walking over to them. A small snicker escaping him.

Gaster wiped them away smiling a little.

Asgore chuckled before rumbling with laughter. "Oh Sans… you are a mess." Sans still had marker all over his skull though some of it had been smeared now. "Here hand him over so we can get him cleaned up."

Gaster nodded and handed Sans off

"Oh wah I don't want a bath..."

Asgore chuckled exaggerating licking his thumb "guess i'll just have to rub it off like a mother would. Now come here you baby bones."

Sans squeaked and squirmed "no! Ewwwww!"

Asgore chuckled grinning "then a bath or at least a skull scrub it is." walking back to the kitchen Asgore grabbed a rag and wetted it.

Sans whined "okay..."

Asgore smiled "i'll be quick." Asgore quickly scrubbed down Sans's skull getting the marker to disappear from the white bone. Using a hand towel he dried Sans's skull announcing he was done.

Sans whined the whole time but it did feel better "thank you"

Asgore nodded "anytime my child."

Gaster was sitting on the couch rocking Papyrus

Papyrus was fighting sleep after his breakdown he was finding it hard to keep his sockets open.

Asgore smiled "i believe someone is tired."

"Me too" Gaster said and rocked him

Papyrus gave a small groan curling closer to Gaster "no 'm not sleepy."

Asgore smiled warmly giving Sans a small nuzzle "it was a stressful experience. Sans are you tired too? Would you like a nap?"

Gaster chuckled petting him "of course not, but you want to rest your eyes?"

Sans nodded "yeah... A nap sounds good..."

Asgore chuckled sitting beside Gaster and cradling the small skeleton and wrapping an arm around Gaster.

Papyrus yawned "just for a bit." soon the small skeleton was giving a small snore.

Gaster smiled and soon Sans drifted off too. "Thank you Asgore."

Asgore kissed his skeleton's temple "anytime dear."

Gaster smiled before yawning himself "hmm I think I need to close my eyes too."

Asgore chuckled giving him another kiss "go ahead dear. I'll be here."

Gaster smiled and leaned against him and soon joined the snoring skeletons


	2. Christmas

**StormyFictioners Holiday mix of oneshots.**

A mix of oneshots of the different Universes and Fandoms we StormyFictioners have already started. Please check out our stories that these chapters are based on. We will try to write these where a person wouldn't have to read them first, but we do recommend to check them out. Each will start out with information on the story that the one shot it based on. They will be randomly selected with the power of dice however, comment on which story you would like done next and it might sway the dice. :)

* * *

 **A Small Problem**

 **Universe:**

Villainous

 **Characters:**

Black Hat

Flug

Dementia

5.0.5

 **Generes:**

Family, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated:**

M for gore

 **Summery:**

When a shrink ray gets dropped and smash leaving Flug shrunk down to the size a pen it gives Black Hat a small problem. Fair warning this is PaperHat or Black Hat/Flug. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! we don't own Villainous. -slow going hiatus-

* * *

 **Warning:**

This not a continuation of A Small Problem it is a one shot based from the plot. This is PaperHat or Black Hat/Flug. Along with one-sided Dementia/Black Hat and later Dementia/OC Circe

 **Rated:**

T

* * *

 **-Christmas-**

Flug whimpered clinging to the needles of the large pine tree. Cursing Black Hat for putting Dementia in charge of setting up the Christmas tree. He didn't mean for this to happen with his off handed mention that they should celebrate the holiday. Flug whimpered again as he almost slipped off his branch with a small squeak he tightened his hold on it. "Black Hat is going to be pissed to find out Dementia decided I'm a star." Flug sighed resigning to his fate of being trapped at the top of their Christmas tree for a while. It sucked to be the size of a pencil.

Black Hat grumbled as he was dragged to look at the tree "this better be good Dementia"

Dementia giggled "oh you'll love it! It has the perfect star hehehe!"

Black Hat frowned "I doubt it" he said but looked at the tree not noticing the distressed topping

Dementia giggled dancing around the tree "hehehe isn't it perfect!"

Flug gave a small squeak clinging to the branch as Dementia's movement cause the tree to sway slightly

"Whatever. Wait that sound. where's Flug?" He said

Dementia giggled "what and give away the surprise hehehe nope!"

Black Hat began examining the tree "Flug?"

"Ah-up h-here s-sir. I would very much l-like to come down." Flug gave him a small wave while still clinging to his branch

Black Hat looked up and felt like he was going to have a heart attack "Flug!" He said and increased his height picking up the smol scientist. "Are you alright?"

Flug nodded giving a small sigh of relief and practically melting in Black Hat's hold. "Yes, Thank you sir."

"Dementia! You could have hurt him what if he fell!" He said setting Flug safely in his pocket and put a mini imploding star on the top

Dementia whined stomping her foot lightly "aww Black Hat you're no fun anymore. I'm gonna go prank people with 5.0.5. At least he's still fun and not a stick in the mud."

"5.0.5. doesn't do pranks" Black Hat pointed out and patted her head "and what have I said about Flug? He's too fragile to be picked on right now"

Dementia pouted crossing her arms "fiiiine! I Just... I miss the old Black Hat. I'm tired of overprotective mom hat."

He facepalmed "Dementia I don't exist for your whims girl" he said things were just so awkward now

"And why not! I have needs too ya know! I'll be in my room if you need me MOM HAT!" Dementia stormed off even though She just wanted to beg for things to go back to normal. Flug couldn't return to normal quick enough.

"Um.. Sir? Is... Is she going to be okay?"

Black Hat patted his pocket "I don't know. And I don't know what to do" he said looking at the messed up tree "perhaps we should attempt this Christmas thing?"

Flug gave a small nod. "It will be fun... Right? i-I use to have a big celebration every year before… well this would be good for us."

"I have never celebrated this before tell me how it's done?"

Flug gave a small smile. "Well we have the tree done. Um normally I would make Christmas shaped cookies. We could do that if you want? But we don't have to..."

"Cookies are fine" he said and went to Dementia's room and banged on the door "GET OUT HERE WRETCH WE'RE MAKING COOKIES"

Flug flinched huddling in the pocket more.

Dementia grumbled through the door "I don't make cookies I eat them."

"Too bad! Mom Hat demands it!"

Dementia grumbled but opened her door giving him a wide smile "does this mean you want to spend time with little ol me?" Dementia hoped he would say yes.

"Yes, we are spending time together" he said

Dementia giggled happily grabbing Black Hat's hand and dragging him to the kitchen

He sighed and once there manifested many cookie cutters for every holiday and set Flug on the counter

Dementia frowned slightly at Flug before smirking. Starting to Mix up the cookies until it was a nice sticky dough. Making sure that Black Hat was looking away she snatched up Flug and dunked him into the dough. Folding it over and encasing him in doughy darkness.

Flug smiled watching them mix asking softly for Black Hat to get him a snowflake cookie cutter. Letting out a startled squeak when he was lifted. Struggled to escape from the dough Flug whimpered. He froze eyes wide as the dough was slowly folded over him. Whimpering he pushed against the sticky darkness his legs sinking in the dough and his hands being absorbed. Flub started to hyperventilate.

Black Hat returned with the cutter "here Flug? Dementia! Where is Flug?!" He snapped

Dementia shrugged slowly mixing the dough before pinching some and starting making balls for her cookie cutter. "Maybe he left? Is he on the floor?"

Black Hat looked down to be sure "he couldn't get down there Dementia what did you do?" He demanded eyes narrowed

Dementia held back a smirk "I don't know what your talking about."

Black Hat slammed a fist down "Dammit Dementia you tell me where he his right now!" He said his teeth all bared and fire going from his eye

Dementia have him a blank stare. "Why do you care about him so much?"

"He's our scientist! He lives in this house! By all rights he's your brother!"

Dementia scoffed and looked offended "as if! He knows how I feel and he still hogs you! He doesn't deserve you! I'm evil. I'm the villain. He's weak, useless, he's not a villain!"

Black Hat grabbed her roughly "you tell me where he is right now"

Dementia frowned muttering "probably poisoning the cookie dough."

He dropped her and began digging through the dough "Flug!"

Dementia frowned walking slowly out of the room

Flug gasped as a sharp claw sliced through the dough in front of him. Wheezing from the effort Flug wrenched his hand out and latched on to a sharp claw.

Black Hat heaved him out and began picking him clean of dough "Flug are you okay?" He demanded

Flug nodded tears streaming down his cheeks. He rubbed his sticky fingers at the tears hiccuping lightly. "F-fine sir."

Black Hat growled and grabbed Dementia "that is it! You could have killed him! I don't care how good of a villain you are you are OUT OF HERE! PACK YOUR THINGS AND BE GONE BY SUNSET!" he yelled and tossed her out

Dementia squawked as she was tossed out. Turning startled she started a mix of apologizing and protesting. "You can't do this to me! Please I'm sorry!"

Flug shook shocked tears still running down his cheeks

"No you aren't Dementia I gave you plenty of chances! you care about nothing but yourself and you've put your coworker's life at risk far too many times! now get out!" he growled and shut the kitchen door in her face

Dementia gaped at the door tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Please don't do this Black Hat. Is he really worth it!"

Flug whimpered "don't... She's right..."

Black Hat picked him up "no I am tired of this she shouldn't try to kill you because you have my attention I will not tolerate it" he said and took him to the sink and began cleaning him with warm water and soap

Flug squeaked blushing at Black Hat's gentle touch and words. "B-but..."

"Don't but me" he said with a low growl and when Flug was clean he used a bit of magic to dry him off

Flug hung his bright red face messing with the ends of his shirt. "Sorry..."

Black Hat put him in his pocket "she won't be able to hurt you ever again" he promised

Flug gave a small whimper "I-i don't... I don't mind sir. She hasn't really hurt me just-she's just doing what she always does. I'm just smaller now. Y-you shouldn't make such a big deal over it."

"She is not doing what she always has! Before now its been pranks and just her! But now she is being Malicious!"

Flug frowned borrowing deeper into the pocket. "S-she did lock me in my closet one time. I was trapped until 5.0.5. Freed me a few days later... I guess she's been a little bit rough. Maybe she just needs to beat up a hero or something."

"She isn't our problem anymore" he said though he would miss her a teeny bit

"But! But you can't just..."

"I can't just what?" Black Hat said

Flug frowned "we... We're family. You can't-you can't just abandon her."

"She seems content to abandon you. why do you care?" He asked

Flug frowned muttering "I Just... I mean... I don't know."

Black Hat pet him "I don't want... I don't like the idea of her going either, but I cannot stand back as she continuously puts your life in danger."

Flug nodded sadly "o-okay."

He held him and nuzzled him "we'll move past this" he said.

Flug gave a small huff "So much for Christmas."

"Does that bother you?"

Flug shrugged "I hypothesized it would end up a failure anyway. Anytime we try to do something normal it ends with something on fire. You get use to it after a while."

Black Hat nodded and pet him

Flug sighed looking up at him "you're pretty weird you know that. Oh gosh that came out wrong!"

"I am not weird! what makes you think that?"

Flug blushed stuttering "i-i'm sorry I didn't mean to say that! You're not weird in a bad way-oh gosh-at all! You're not weird at all sir."

Black Hat snorted "good" he said self importantly

Flug sunk a little lower into the pocket. everyone in this house, including himself, were the epitome of weird. However, Flug wasn't going to tell that to his demon boss, who just kicked out one of the four people who lived in the house, that.

Black Hat walked out of the kitchen heading for his office which would pass Dementia's room

Dementia was crying as she packed up her things. She never thought this would happen. Where would she even go? Maybe being a villain wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Maybe she should just join a hero gang or turn herself in?

BlackHat stopped outside her door face falling as he heard her sobs his hand moving to his heart feeling it sink

Dementia scrubbed at her tears "i-i should have known dammit! He-he'll never care about me. I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! I should have known they were closer than friends. What did i expect a wedding invitation… yeah, yeah i did! Hell i should have been their flower girl! I knew Black Hat loving me would be too good to be true, but i thought i would be at least first choice or before tech nerd… now i won't even get a bite of the wedding cake."

Black Hat frowned listening and leaned against the door.

Flug blushed a bright red at hearing Dementia's conversation with herself.

Dementia gave a humorless chuckled finishing her packing "guess i never realized that Black Hat was gay… Gay for a nerd like Flug too. Never gonna find a hot, powerful, demon like him again." Dementia sighed resigned to her fate. She just has to move on. This wasn't the first time she had been tossed away from what she would call family. "Guess i can check that hero group a few blocks down. Circe was kind of cute last battle."

Black Hat sighed and knocked

Dementia jumped turning around "i-i'm leaving d-don't worry."

"You... Don't have to" he said quietly "I acted in haste but you leaving would be just as bad as Flug."

Dementia gave a small forced laugh "sure."

"No I mean it. I cannot and will not return your love but I do care for you"

Dementia sniffled swiping at her growing tears. Giving a watery chuckle she asked "so are you going to let me be your flower girl heh?"

"Heh sure... And the wedding planner" he said

Flug squeaked swatting at Black Hat's chest

Dementia giggled flinging the door open and yanking Black Hat into a hug

Black Hat groaned "careful" he said but patted her back

Dementia whined but she was smiling through tears as she pulled back

Black Hat pet her "Do you still want to try the Christmas thing?"

Dementia nodded excitedly "y-yeah... Um Flug no hard feelings?"

Flug shook his head smiling though his face was still red.

Black Hat pet Flug "good now let's do whatever this is"

Flug gave a small chuckle "yeah. I think our cookies might miss us a bit."

"Ah yes the cookies"

Flug nodded "oh we could also make some eggnog."

Dementia nodded excitedly "I can do that!" Flug gave her a fearful look "I'll use a recipe Flug."

Black Hat nodded "make this nogg of egg then" he said and took them back to the kitchen

Dementia giggled quickly looking for a recipe. They had all the ingredients, even the alcohol part.

Stepping on the the table Flug grabbed a snowman cutter as large as himself and worked it onto the dough.

Black Hat made a few cookies himself

Grinning Dementia placed two glasses onto the table keeping another for herself. "Here are your drinks... Flug you might just have to swim in it."

Black Hat snorted and turned the glass tiny

Flug beamed up at him taking a large gulp before almost spitting it out. Taking a rough swallow he turned to Dementia "what's wrong with this? Why does it taste different?"

Dementia shrugged "I don't know what your talking about I made it just like the recipe said. Truly, the only thing I added was extra cinnamon?"

Black Hat tasted his. Shrugging at the flavor, it wasn't bad for Dementia standards.

Flug shrugged this wasn't the worst thing that Dementia had made. Be the time his cup was halfway drained Flug had decided it tasted pretty good actually. "It's pretty good Dem-hic-heh oops."

Black Hat watched "heh you must get drunk pretty fast."

Flug blinked "drunk? I don't drink."

"There's alcohol in that Flug" Black Hat giggled

Flug pailed "w-Wh-What B-but I don't drink. Oh gosh. I do stupid things. I can't be drunk! Oh gosh what if it kills me at this size. I can't breathe."

BlackHat picked him up and pet him "you'll be fine"

Flug looked up to him worried "will I? How can you be sure?"

"Yes, I am sure you'll be fine" he said and rocked him

Flug sighed wiping away a few tears that had slipped out. "I-i just hate being small!"

BlackHat nodded it had been weaks "surely you'll turn back any time" he said

Flug flopped in Black Hat's hold whining "I'll be small forever!" giving a small whine Flug pouted "can i have more eggnog? I wanna drink my problems away."

Black Hat gave him back the glass

Flug frowned sipping on the glass

Black Hat rubbed his back with a tentacle as he made cookies

Flug gave a small sigh draining the glass and Dementia filled it up again for him and he downed half of it in a few gulps

"You might wanna slow down Flug. For a lightweight you're drinking them kind of quickly."

"Yeah you will be sick at that rate" Black Hat said taking his glass and drinking it himself

Flug gave a small pout "c-come on. One more... Please."

"Nope you're drunk"

Flug gave a small whine "But Bla-hic-babe I Just need a little. I'll work over time or something or or-" Flug pleaded before snickering. Spotting the leafy greens of mistletoe hanging above Black Hat. Flug hiccuped giggling.

Black Hat turned red "you've definitely had enough" he said "why are you giggling?"

Flug giggled more pointing up at the mistletoe "you-you gotta kiss me!"

BlackHat blushed "that's stupid" he said but brought Flug a little close

Flug snorted tipping slighting so he resorted to plopping down in Black Hat's hold trying to cover his giggles "you're red! You're so embarrassed!"

"I am not! I don't get embarrassed"

Flug waved at him snickering "yup you're embarrassed. Don't-don't worry ya cute. Hehehe adorkable."

Dementia giggled covering her face. Sure a pang of sadness went through her, but tiny drunk Flug and the most ridiculousness thing and was so hilarious!

"Am not! I'll prove it!" He said and laid a big smooch on Flug

Flug squeaked his eyes closing as he leaned into it. Panting slightly as they released. Flug face was flushed and the stuttered over his words slightly "I-i think you Have to-to give me another."

"I think you are too small for real kisses" he snorted

Flug gaped at him. "But-but it doesn't matter how small I am! Are you not gonna give me anymore cause I'm s-so sm-all!" Flug felt tears well up and roll down his cheeks as he hiccuped.

"No I feel like I'm eating your face" he said and kissed him again

Flug whimpered clinging slightly to Black Hat.

Black Hat peppered him with kisses "better?"

Flug sighed eyes closed looking the most relaxed he's been... Ever. Oh how he loved this kind and comforting attention from Black Hat.

Black Hat rocked him as he put some cookies in the oven

Flug hiccuped nuzzling into his hold and latching onto a finger and held it close

Black Hat chuckled "I vote Flug drinks more often"

Flug gave a small purr of contentment nuzzling into Black Hat's hand before falling asleep.

Dementia looked concerned at the small scientist "me too, but do you think he'll be okay? he did kind of just demand kisses from you and then curled up and passed out. plus how much meds should we give him when he wakes up with a hangover? don't think they make a size for him. though man we should have recorded that he probably won't drink around us again." Dementia wondered why was she ever so mean to Flug. This tiny scientist was hilarious and for some reason made her feel protective of him.

"We will just grind up a tiny bit of aspirin" he said and pet him "he should be fine I'll watch him

Dementia sighed "of course. i'll go bring some eggnog to 5.0.5. while you two have your bonding time."

Black Hat walked over and hugged her "thank you"

Dementia smiled squeezing him back "you guys are actually pretty cute together." grabbing Black Hat's tie she yanked him until he was an inch from her face "if you ever hurt him or break his heart i will go and find something that will hurt your demon ass. now take care of him i know it may not seem like it, but i kind of like the dork. deep deep down in a weird wanna torture you but we're kind of family way."

BlackHat looked surprised that was a 180° but he nodded "of course?"

Dementia nodded "good i don't want you breaking everyone's hearts i don't think me or Flug could take it if you moved on to 5.0.5."

He scowled at her "that's disgusting Demencia"

Dementia laughed "Glad Flug doesn't have to worry about that then. I was afraid you would just move through each of us." snickering Dementia walked out mumbling comments about Black Hat being a furry.

Black Hat made a disturbed face and went to lay down rocking his little Flugsy

Flug hummed happily clinging to Black Hat. "... Bla... Hat... Mhmm."

"I've got you Flug" he promised petting his little head with his finger

Flug hummed nuzzling the finger he had hugged to him.

Black Hat smiled "this love thing might not be so bad" he said

Flug whined rubbing at his eyes he didn't want to wake up from the warm darkness of sleep. Scrubbing his face Flug gave a large yawn as he slowly woke up.

"You are alive. that's a relief" Black Hat said

Flug whinced clutching his skull. "Ugh… why?"

"You drank a lot" Black Hat chuckled

Flug shook his head slowly "i-i don't ugh i don't drink."

"Dementia spiked the eggnog. you were quite... Smoochy" he chuckled

Flug paled slowly looking up to Black Hat mortified. "W-what.."

"Oh yes apparently you noticed every piece of mistletoe. It was quite the enjoyment."

Flug groaned "noooo."

"Can you remember or do I need to give a demonstration?" He asked

Flug's eyes widened and he looked up shocked. Squeaking Flug asked "y-you want to k-k-k-k-iss m-me?!"

Black Hat chuckled "if you want me too"

Flug squeaked covering his face, but giving a small nod.

Black Hat smiled and lifted him kissing his face again

Flug blush a bright red mouth slightly open in shock.

Black Hat flicked his open mouth with his large thin tongue

Flug squeaked covering his mouth "B-Black Hat!"

Black Hat chuckled "remember yet?"

Flug nodded hiding his face. "I-i remember..."

BlackHat chuckled "good" he said before 5.0.5. knocked and made a few aroos it was present time!

Flug gasped "oh can you please take me to my lab" well his present day desk lab. Everything in his real lab was deemed for to big and dangerous for him, thus half of Black Hat's desk had been converted to a makeshift lab

Black Hat nodded and took him to the mini lab

Grinning Flug grabbed his three tiny wrapped presents. A crewdly wrapped death ray for Black Hat, a lockable diary for Dementia, and a hat for 5.0.5. Grinning Flug turned back to Black Hat.

Black Hat smiled and took him and them to the tree

Flug grinned at the others.

Dementia snickered muttering about the two kissing to 5.0.5

5.0.5. giggled and also had three presents.

Dementia grinned "well come on we might have all day, but i don't have the patience for it!"

Black Hat nodded and dropped three gifts: a new outfit for 5.0.5., a new guitar for Dementia, and a new mini lab coat mini for Flug

Dementia squealed grabbing her present and tossing her gifts to each of them. Black Hat a sharp dagger, Flug some doll furniture to use until he grows back, and a stuffed bear for 5.0.5.

Black Hat gave Flug his first began opening them pleased

Flug smiled at the gifts. Sliding off his old coat he pulled on his new one. Shaking his head with a small laugh he gave a small "Oooo" and "aaah" at the doll furniture.

Dementia grinned at her gifts clutching them close.

5.0.5. wiggled happily putting on his new outfits.

BlackHat smiled and held his gifts before organizing them "I like the tiny death ray"

Flug blushed "well you'll have to make it big if you want to use it, but it's what I've been working on recently. It works too... At least on bugs, I haven't tested it on anything bigger."

"I'll test it later" he said and shadow ported it away

Flug smiled. "This is the best Christmas."

Dementia giggled "oh did Black Hat already give you a good Christmas morning kiss~"

BlackHat snorted "of course not" he lied

Flug blushed a bright red "hush you!"

Dementia giggled "well here's your chance." she pointed to the mistletoe hanging from a stick that 5.0.5. Was holding.

BlackHat rolled his eyes "Feliz navidad" he said and kissed Flug

Flug squeaked blushing and swatting lightly at Black Hat. "S-stop you're embarrassing me!"

BlackHat chuckled and kissed him again

Flug whined embarrassed, but leaned into the kiss.

Black Hat giggle "I definitely like this holiday"

Flug turned away covering his face, but nodded in agreement.

Dementia shook her head "so are you guys getting together or what?"

"We'll see" Black Hat said "we'll see"

Dementia narrowed her eyes at him. "Well since I pushed you to together I want compensations. It's only a fair trade for the happiness of our smol scientist."

Black Hat rolls his eyes and smooches her cheek "now go out in the world and find something better."

Dementia blushed "t-thanks... But that's what I was going to ask for." her blush increased as she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed "I wanna pick a fight with the hero group a few blocks away... I was hoping that you would distract them while I get that hot chicks number."

Black Hat chuckled "sure" he said

Flug grinned at her "you going to try to use your charm to convert her?"

Dementia giggled blushing "maybe.."

"Have fun with that" Black Hat said "who you aiming for?"

Dementia blushed mumbling "Circe"

"Circe, she won't be hard she was originally a villain anyway" he chuckled

Flug blinked up at Black Hat. "I didn't know that. Did you know her?"

"Not really, she was a powerful witch in her own right. I only saw her at conventions she has quite the talent for turning people into animals."

Dementia gasped "cool! Do you think she'll turn me into something?"

"You're already a animal"

Dementia whined "yeah but..."

Flug shivered "I would not like to be transformed into anything other than me."

Black Hat chuckled "well Dementia ask her I guess"

Dementia grinned nodding excitedly "oh that would be awesome! I wonder what she would change me into. Hehehe this is so exciting!"

Flug frowned patting Black Hat's finger "um can I stay here when you go. I would rather not go near anyone that changes people or a fight or anything dangerous like a group of heros who could attack us on sight. Yeah nothing like that heh."

"Of course you can stay and watch movies with 5.0.5." Black Hat agreed readily

Flug nodded feeling more at ease. "Thank you... Um... C-can you lean down."

BlackHat did as requested being face to face with him "yes?"

Flug blushed stuttering "um... I-i just wanted to-to..." closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Flug leaned in and gave a chase kiss to Black Hat's lips, before turning away mumbling "th-thank you."

BlackHat actually blushed jaw dropping as brain activity grinded to a halt

Dementia giggled at the scene snapping a picture.

Flug squeaked rubbing his hands together nervously "I-i'm sorry I didn't mean to over step. You were-just earlier you-i figured that... It would be okay... Sorry."

Black Hat snapped his jaw shut blushing "no it was fine just didn't... Expect that."

Flug nodded shyly "o-oh... Good."

He smiled and pat his head "alright Dementia let's go!" He said leaving the house in a flourish

Dementia giggled excitedly prancing after him.

Flug sighed giving the door they left through a small smile. He was in deep.

5.0.5. took his creator gently into his paws and went to watch endless Christmas movies


	3. Valentine's Day

**StormyFictioners Holiday mix of oneshots.**

A mix of oneshots of the different Universes and Fandoms we StormyFictioners have already started. Please check out our stories that these chapters are based on. We will try to write these where a person wouldn't have to read them first, but we do recommend to check them out. Each will start out with information on the story that the one shot it based on. They will be randomly selected however, comment on which story you would like done next and it might sway us. :)

* * *

 **Four Bones and One Tiny Human**

 _ **Universe:**_

Underfell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

 _ **Generes:**_

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 _ **Rated:**_

M for Sexual content

 _ **Story Summary:**_

The UnderSwap Brothers end up in UnderFell staying with their doppelgangers. This is a journey of their discovery of romance and difficulties in becoming a family. Rated M for sexual content. Each chapter will have Characters and a Summary at the Top. We don't own Undertale. ships include: EdgeBerry and HoneyMustard. later Fellcest and Swapcest.

 **Chapter Summary:**

Continuation from Chapter 21 Red and Blue have a surprise for their lovers and brothers, Fell and Stretch. However, Fell and Stretch seem to have a bigger surprise than just making their lovers dinner. Sexy times. Lots of Feels. Answers to Questions. More questions.

 **P.s. Like all the other dresses/outfits these are actual sexy dresses that you can wear and show off to your mirror or significant other. You can either look it up using the descriptions that we got from the websites or message us to get a link/picture to find it.**

* * *

 **-Valentine's Day:** **Four Bones and One Tiny Human** **-**

You could hear the two Sans' mumbling behind Blue and Fell's shared bedroom door. They were doing the finishing touches on their surprise for their lovers and brothers. Since, Stretch and Fell were off bringing Frisk to stay the night with MK and Napstablook they didn't worry about keeping their voices down.

"I'm not sure about this… what if it looks stupid!" Blue whined flopping onto a rose petalled bed and let the lace garment fall to the floor.

Red grumbled working his way back over to the other in his bony glory not having time to get on his own outfit. His ecto body had pudged some starting to slowly showing that he was indeed pregnant. "Come on sugar. You will look great. Lets get it on ya and if you don't like it ya can change in to the sexy nurse outfit i got."

Blue pouted "you promise?"

Red chuckled "cross my soul."

Blue smiled standing again and letting Red help him into the the sexy two piece party dress made from lace. Getting the skirt up onto his hips and hooked into place Blue went to the mirror giving a small smile and admiring how it fit.

Red gave a low whistle "Dam Sugar you look hot as fuck".

"Language!" but Blue had to admit he did look "hot as fuck". The dress accented his bones very well. The lace was a light artic blue and left no bones to the imagination and worked well with his eye lights and thin ecto body. The neckline rimmed Blue's clavicle and the top trailed off before his last rib and the start of his slight pudge of ecto body. The skirt hugged his illium, a little poking slightly over the lace. The skirt ended a little after his knees.

Red chuckled giving Blue a small clank to the back of his neck making the smaller shiver. "Better get on mine then."

Red went to the purple bag from Muffet's pulling out his dress that resembled more of strings with some fabric. It was a cherry red, plus sized seamless stocking, sexy lace up dress lingerie. It left nothing to the imagination, the material just a light layer covering his bones and ecto body. A diamond pattern stretched over his bones and skin. The front and back had a window slit that opened to the bottom of his ribs only slightly obscured by the diamond patterned thread that kept the dress together. The sleeves were also made of the diamond patterned thread. The dress ended high on his femurs.

Walking to the mirror Red flushed slightly at the image. He actually looked pretty good.

"Woowie! You look really sexy Red!" Red blushed looking away and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Thanks sugar."

Stretch and Fell entered the house "Red! Blue! we're home!" Fell called, they had planned something for the occasion as well. Fell held two boxes of chocolate and Stretch had some non alcoholic champagne.

"Oh shit!" Red cursed looking around to finishing last minute touches. "Uh um Sugar how about you get on the bed and strike a pose. Yeah that sounds good-that will work."

Blue nodded snatching some petals off the bed as he got on it. Laying out facing the door in a "paint me like a french girl" pose Blue trew some petals up so they would rain down on him. "Mwehehehe this work?"

Red cursed under his breath "yeah looks perfect sugar. Um o shit i gotta- shit forgot the trail." snatching another thing of petals he quickly tossed them out of the door petals flying everywhere before rushing back in and heading to the other bed.

Fell heard them curse and the door opening and slamming shut before petals rains down from upstairs. he chuckled "guess we weren't the only ones planning something..."

"Yeah but I have a feeling our plans are a bit derailed..." Stretch chuckled patting a little black box in his pocket knowing Fell had a matching one.

Red felt his bones and excto skin crawl. He was nervously rattling the longer the silence continued. What if they didn't see the petals. What if they thought this was stupid. What if it wasn't enough. If he wasn't enough.

"You think they saw the petals yet? This is getting a little uncomfortable. Should i just call?" Blue asked edging on impatient.

"N-nah. They are probably just taking their sweet time."

Fell climbed up first and knocked on the door "are our pretty ones behind this door?" He purred

Blue giggled "i don't know strange voice, are they? You might need to come and check Mwehehehe."

Fell smirked and turned the knob opening up and entering first before freezing at the sight.

Stretch followed before his jaw nearly fell off his face.

Blue giggled striking another pose and blowing them a kiss. "SURPRISE! You like it? Aren't we Sexy! Mwhehehehe it was Red's idea."

Red flushed a deep red, nervously picking at his arms. "Ya like it?"

Fell nodded "shit..." He said and came over "you're gorgeous…"

Stretch was still trying to form words blood began dripping from his nose as he only had eyes for Red "nyaahrke?"

Red flush giving a small giggle looking down at his bony fingers embarrassed. Glancing up through his non existent eyelashes at Stretch Red murmured "ya bleeding ya perv."

Blue giggled beckoning to Fell. "you think so Felly?"

Stretch shook himself "sacrebleu! putain, j'ai vu le paradis!" He said and walked forward kneeling beside the bed and reaching to touch his glorious mate. (damn it! damn, I've saw paradise!)

 **[BlueXFell** **EdgeBerry]**

"Oh I know so my sweet little vixen" Fell purred running his hands over his body "did Red pick the dresses too?"

Blue giggled giving Fell a clank "yup! They're sexy aren't they?" looking up at Fell with hooded sockets Blue mumbled "Though you might have to help me out of it. I don't think i can reach the zipper Felly~"

Fell chuckled darkly and ran his hands down his thighs "who said I was letting you out of it?" He said kissing him and sliding his tongue in when he gasped

Blue hummed into the kissed wrapping his arms around Fell's neck and pulling him down and closer.

Fell got on top of him pulling him up into the kiss.

Blue pulled back from the kiss panting, his eye lights hearts. "Fell~"

Fell smirked "my sweet little Blue so sexy for me" he said reaching under the skirt. Blue wiggled giving a small gasp.

Fell ran his fingers over his slit "so cute..." He said and licked his neck.

Blue moaned grinned up at Fell. "so strong and handsome."

"So small and delicate" Fell countered sliding a finger in "and devious... Wearing such enticing clothes... Derailing my carefully made plans for the evening..."

Blue giggled "oh? The great and terrible Papyrus's plans derailed oh whatever shall you do about that? You going to punish me~"

Fell smirked "I will" he said sitting on the bed and putting Blue on his knee

Blue gasped in shock and nervousness "wait-what are you doing?"

Fell placed a hand on his butt "I'm going to punish you..." He purred.

Blue whined giving Fell a frown "i-i was just joking. It w-was supposed to be sexy. I didn't do anything wrong… did i?"

Fell chuckled "of course you didn't love... And it was very sexy" he said and smacked his bottom not enough to actually hurt him, but to create a pleasant sting before soothing it away with gentle rubs

Blue pouted turning away looking betrayed. He hated it when his brother spanked him. It meant he had done something wrong, something bad. Blue didn't really care if Fell ment it in a lewd sexual way, it still hurt, well his feelings.

Fell raised a brow and lifted Blue up "you know you aren't really being punished" he said and nuzzled him "I guess I should have talked to you beforehand... It's just spankings. many couples do it sexually"

Blue pouted "well i don't like it. Sex it for feeling good not for being mean."

Fell nodded and picked him up and kissed him "alright my dear" he said and kissed him "I'm sorry"

Blue smiled "i forgive you." turning and straddling the other Blue ran his hands down Fell's pants rubbing at the bones he found. "Now give me what i really want."

Fell chuckled and summoned his hard cock opening his pants he pulled Blue on him "gladly" he purred and began pushing it in.

Blue moaned wiggling and pushing himself onto Fell more.

Fell growled and lowered him easily and began thrusting in and out of him with a moan.

The room was filled with a mix of wanton moans. "Ah Fell!" "Str-ah-etch~"

For the taller skeletons both were in paradise buried in their respective lovers

Blue looked up to Fell drool running down his chin "Fell~"

Fell began speeding up holding Blue's hips helping him bounce on his cock

Blue moaned leaning into Fell's chest letting his lover take complete control. "Oh i love this. I love you. Oh my Felly."

Fell smirked and moved his hands down to squeeze his plump ass "I love you too my sweet Blueberry" he purred and nuzzled his skull glad he could give him pleasure he could not wait till he got to ask his important question.

Blue moaned leaning up and sliding his tongue against Fell's teeth.

Fell opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with his

 **[RedXStretch** **HoneyMustard]**

Red flushed covering his skull. Seeing Stretch like that make him feel extremely embarrassed and nervous. Peeking through his fingers Red whispered "y-ya really like it? I-if ya don't we can do something else. I-i got a nurse outfit incase. Fuck sorry this is probably stupid heh i can just take it off and we can watch movies or take a nap or something"

Stretch chuckled and kissed his boyfriend "you look just fine my darling... Makes me want to ravish you"

Red blinked before giving a large smile and pulling Stretch into another kiss. "You really mean it? Even with this fat in the way?"

"Red my darling you're pregnant. you'd worry me if you weren't fat... Plus I like my baby with a little meat in his bones" he said and nipped his thighs

Red squeaked his legs trying to close on Stretch's skull. "S-St-Stretch! Ya know i'm s-sensitive. Wait... Did you call me fat?! You Ass!"

Stretch chuckled and put his head under the skirt

Red gasped instantly trying to push the skull out of his short dress. "Stretch you can't avoid me! Ya called me fat you little fuck!"

Stretch drug his summoned tongue over his delicious folds "you know I didn't mean it like that ma'chete" he purred

Red gasped giving a small moan. Teeth quivering slightly Red felt unwanted tears form. He knew this was ridiculous. It was a joke! Red, himself makes rude comments all the time! Why was he being all emotional over this?! "Th-then how did you mean it? That i'm fat and ugly now, but it's okay since it's your fault. Is that it?"

Stretch sat up instantly when he heard that "no no ma'chere..." He said getting on the bed pulling Red into his lap. "My love... I didn't mean it that way at all... You aren't fat you're beautiful. You're chubby but it's adorable" he said kissing his tears away. "I adore every single inch of you..." He said

Red sniffled giggling softly at the tickling kisses. "You mean it? I-i love you Stretch. Sorry i get so emotional all the time. Dam kid. I-if you want we can try again."

Stretch smiled and kissed him "of course my sweet Cherry" he said.

Red hummed feeling more at ease and leaned in closer to kiss Stretch. Red tangled his hands in the familiar soft hoodie humming contently

Stretch kissed him deeply. if Red moved a bit he would feel a hard box in Stretch's hoodie pocket

Red hummed into the kiss pulling back, but only a hair. "So was that chocolate and alcohol for us later?"

"Fake alcohol but yes" he chuckled "we had a candlelight dinner planned" he chuckled

Red hummed in aprovel "oh you romantic. Now take off this hoodie and sex me good." Red tugged on his hoodie his hand clenching something hard "ow what the crap? Dang Stretch empty your pockets before crawling into bed with someone. Ya all pokey and not the cuddly honey bear you're supposed to be."

Stretch chuckled and pulled his hoodie off revealing the black tank top. "Sorry it's a surprise" he said and dropped his hoodie on the floor.

Red grinned tugging the other closer sucking on his neck "ooo can't wait."

Stretch purred and tilted his head and rubbed his clothed hard on against him "mind undoing my pants" he purred

Red chuckled "lazy." rubbing hard on the clothed pelvis Red worked on undoing his pants. Sliding his dress higher Red rubbed their pelvises together.

Stretch purred "you know it babe" he purred and rolled them over "don't know if I should fuck you now or get my tongue back into your sweet slit."

Red gave a small moan at his options. "Nyah please put your devils tongue to work."

Stretch growled pleased and got his head back under the skirt putting his tongue quickly to work

The room was filled with a mix of wanton moans. "Ah Fell!" "Str-ah-etch~"

For the taller skeletons both were in paradise buried in their respective lovers

Red gasped loudly bucking slightly into the invading tongue as it hit a sensitive spot. Shaky hands landed on the top of Stretch's skull, not pushing him away or closer, just holding him.

Stretch didn't push him too much moving his tongue lovingly in and out playing with his clit. his pretty kitten needed all the love.

Red shivered moaning. Stretch was an expert with his tongue. "Gah no-no wonder ya-your so good at-ah-talkin'. S-silver tongued d-devil."

Stretch chuckled and removed his tongue a moment "tu me flattes mon cher" he purred nibbling his thighs "I love nothing more than letting this silver tongue pleasure you" (You flatter me my dear)

Red hummed in approval. "Everything you do pleasures me."

Stretch purred and licked his clit again, pulling it softly with his teeth before diving back in with more vigor.

Red gave a startled squeak that tapered into a moan. Oh stars he was close. His walls were practically seeping with juices that Stretch lapped up

Stretch gripped his thighs a bit digging closer moaning into his slit

Red shutter at the vibrations, his thighs clenching as juices squirted around Stretch's tongue. Red gave a shuttery moan as he orgasimed. He wasn't sure if he was sensitive or Stretch was just that good that he was able to orgasim with just oral.

Stretch drank up the juice eagerly even if it stained his teeth a bit he sat up after. growling a little as his judgment eye radiated his magic making him look both sexy and dangerous as his lust spilt forth. "Ready for more?" He purred

Red gave a small whimper wiggling closer to him. "P-please."

Stretch smirked and kissed him pushing his cock in quickly the normally lazy man eager to fuck his baby into the matress

"Ah! Ah-so fast~" Red gave him a dopey grin clanking his neck and ribs "no-ah need to rush. We have the rest of our lives heh."

"Hmmm I like to live in the present baby..." He purred holding Red tightly as he kissed his skull Red just pushed all the right buttons today and he deserved to be rewarded for it

Red hummed moaning grinding down into Stretch "then use me like we don't have tomorrow."

Stretch growled and pulled out flipping Red over and putting a hand between his shoulder blades and he shoved back in and began fucking him hard and fast eager to fill his mates request.

"AH-S-St-ars! Stretch!" Red gave loud wanton moans as he was plowed into the mattress. He could feel a climax approaching quick and it excited him that Stretch might not stop there. Oh stars what if they fucked until he passed out?

Stretch smirked as he jerked his hips in and out making sure to run against his clit "cum for me my little Cherry... Let everyone know who's fucking you" he purred possessively.

Red gasped squirming. Clentching the sheets Red quivered and moaned as he orgasimed. Drooling and giving small content noises Red pushed his hips back to meet Stretch's thrust. "I'll *gasp* make sure every*gasp*one knows it's you,love."

"Good" he purred continuing his quick thrusts he'd come soon but he was far from done he hasn't been so worked up in awhile. Valentine's dinner be damned he could propose tomorrow... Or right now.

Red moaned, he was drooling and quivering underneath the other. Red looked extremely debauched his heart shaped eye lights just and addition to the wreaked skeleton. Oh how he love this.

Stretch watched with possessive eyes he used a quick flick of magic putting the black box in his hand setting it just out of Red's eyesight he leaned down whispering into his ear canal "you love this don't you? You love me..." He purred

Red nodded giving small moans at just Stretch's voice. Stars it was like honey and Red was drowning in it. "Stars-Fuck-Yes! Ah~ yes! yes! S-Stretch Stars I love you so much~"

"Good" he breathed and licked along the curve of his skull. "And you'll love me forever right? Want to stay like this... Us and our babies" he purred flipping the box open almost ready to show him. "Wear my own brand on you for all to see?" He wouldn't dare replace Red's collar it was important to him, but the ring would be just as telling.

Red moaned and shivered in delight "F-fuck yes! I'll l-oh-ove you even a-after i'm d-dust~ i-i'll c-Ah-carve your name into me if-if ya w-ah-nt."

"That won't be necessary my love" he purred pushing the open box in front of Red. Inside was a gold ring with rubies in it set to look like the sun lost so long ago and engraved in it was a curved 'Papyrus'

Red gasped giving only small moans and noises. Large tears dripped down his cheeks. Using one hand to try to scrubbed them away Red hiccuped. Sniffling as he burst fully into tears Red gave shakey nods. "Y-y-ye-es y-yes yes fuck you idiot Yes!"

Stretch purred watching his mate and leaned over him kissing his tears away "my sweet sweet Cherry... I love you so much" he cooed

Red shook as he cried into the sheets. "Pull out so i can hug you, du Esel!" (you dumbass!)

Stretch chuckled and pulled out helping him roll over and picked him up.

Red clinged to Stretch's ribs crying softly. "I-i love you. Ich liebe dich so sehr, meine Liebe. mein Ehemann. mein Seelenverwandter." (I love you so much, my dear. my husband. my soulmate.) with a wet chuckle Red rubbed their bones together. "Jetzt, mein Ehemann. Finish what you started." (Now, My husband.)

Stretch's soul swam with joy at his lovers sweet words he didn't know what they said directly but the sentiment rang clear and when Red told him to continue he smiled "gladly but first..." He slid the ring onto his ring finger and smiled kissing him as he slid back in with a loving growl

Red shivered wrapping his arms securely around Stretch's neck. As he was ravaged by his lover Red admired the ring over Stretch's shoulder. It truly was beautiful, perfect just like Stretch.

Stretch thought it matched Red's perfection himself. The red rubies shown like his eyes and his magic. The gold like his heart and his tooth... He kissed him and slid his tongue into his mouth tangling it with his mates as his thrusts sped up and became erratic. Red was his. His mate. his one and only. Red was going to marry him

Red felt bliss hit him as he climaxed for the third time. His moans lost in the other's mouth. Stretch was claiming him. His body. His soul. His mind. His reputation. His whole life. And Red was happy to give it to him. Signed, sealed, delivered, and bound with a kiss.

Stretch moaned into the kiss and came inside his mate his soul pulsing enough for Red to feel it promising eternity for them... Even if they couldn't bond again just yet while he was pregnant. Stretch broke the long kiss and gave him many little pecks and whispered praises and promises

Red sank into the embrace feeling boneless. Red flushed at all the praises and promises. They made him feel a little giddy inside. His soul humming bright and happily.

Stretch held him nuzzling his skull. He'd provide as good of a life as he could here they were already working to make things better and Stretch had a job now everything was improving and he would make Red happy he swore it.

"I love ya. More than anything else... Thank you... For pickin' me." Red murmured

"Thanks for having me" Stretch said and held his cheek. "You make my life so much better"

Red gave him a gentle smile. "Ditto, sexy bones. Now let's bask in the post proposal sex haze. This is getting to sappy for me I call for a cuddle filled nap." Red gave a small yawn.

Stretch purred and stroked his skull "me too" he purred giving him a last sweet kiss "goodnight my lovely bride"

Red hummed contently nuzzling into the other and Stretch smiled and rested with him.

 **[back to BlueXFell** **EdgeBerry]**

Blue moaned loudly clenching desperately at Fells shirt.

Fell squeezed his ass before moving down to lick and suck on his neck. his pretty Blue was all he needed

Blue moan voicing his desire and lust with small noisy whines. "Fell ah so good- so big-ah fill me~"

"I will my sweet..." He growled softly

Blue whined clinging to Fell and sucking lazily on his neck and ribs.

Fell reached down and played with his clit he was close... "Gonna fill you up baby..."

Blue looked up to Fell his gaze filled with lust. Pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. "Do it. Fill me with your cum. Fill me Papyrus."

Fell growled in pleasure gripping his hips thrusting harshly before he came hard within him moaning his name.

Blue moaned leaning heavily into Fell's ribs as he climaxed with his lover. After catching his breath Blue wiggled out of Fell's hold shuffling to his pillow. Blue pulled out a small black box from under his pillow. "Fell, i love you. You make me so happy and take amazing care of me. So it was simple to figure out i want to spend forever with you. so, will you marry me?" he popped opened the box inside rested a silver band with a embedded pear shaped ruby jewel.

Fell looked at Blue in shock "well hell... I was gonna ask you the same..." He said pulling out a box and opening it a silver band with a brilliant tear drop sapphire in it. He blushed "I'll marry you if you marry me…"

Blue gasped lightly eager to swap boxes, holding out his box for Fell as he took the box from the other. "Woowie it's so pretty!" beaming up at the other Blue exclaimed happily "of course i'll marry you Fell! You are my soulmate. Mwhehehehe."

Fell took the box and kissed him lovingly

Blue giggled kissing his soon to be husband back. "Sorry it's not very big or flashy. I thought i might be better if it was like this. So, you don't have to worry about it while you work and you can wear it under your gloves if you want."

"Thank you for being considerate... I'll take care of it" he promised kissing him repeatedly "I love you so much Blue."

Blue giggled giving him lots of small kisses over his skull. "I love you too my edgy bear~"

"Whatever Blueberry" he said

"Aw don't be a grumpy wump. I loooove you Felly~"

Red grumbled "sugar don't tease the boss."

Blue gasped "I wasn't!"

Stretch pet his skull "go to sleep Red" he chuckled.

Fell pet Blue "was too"

Blue poked out his tongue "nu ah! Was not."

Red grumbled snuggling closer to Stretch "i would but their old lady bickering is keeping me awake honey"

Stretch purred softly "guys let Red sleep" he said

"Fine fine" Edge said "we need to rest too we can make dinner later."

Red hummed contently snuggling into Stretch's ribs before starting to let out small snores.

Blue pouted but snuggled up under Fell's chin. "Sorry i didn't mean to tease. You know i love you my great and wonderful Papyrus… this will be the first nap we'll have being engaged."

Stretch smiled and soon joined this mate asleep.

Fell smiled and kissed him lovingly "yes it will goodnight my dear"

Blue smiled snuggling closer "night Fell."

"Night" he replied and fell asleep soul beating contently.

 **[Time Skip]**

Blue squirmed on the couch cushion. "Are you absolutely sure you don't need my help? I promise it will still be very thoughtful if i help cook it."

Red chuckled "Sugar let them do their thing. They can handle cooking one meal together."

Stretch was lounging on the table chopping veggies with magic.

"You lazy bum... And no we have it under control!" Fell called

Blue whined flopping back onto the couch.

Red simply laughed at Blue's suffering. "Come on Blue enjoy some relaxing time with me."

"No! Being lazy isn't relaxing. I can't do it!"

Red frowned "well ya can't bother them. Come on we can go try on some more stuff i got from Muffit. Playing dress up, that'll make ya feel better, right?"

Blue sighed, but nodded taking the others hand and walking to the stairs.

Stretch heard them leave and purred "we should buy our babies more dresses"

"I like that idea"

Red made his way to his room dragging a few bags out from under his bed. "Welp here we are all the gold i own and everything i'm going to be wearing until this kid pops out."

Blue giggled pulling out a silky black strapped knee length dress. It was a little bigger than him but it looked like it would compensate for Red's ever growing baby pudge. "I like this one! It looks fancy and would look like you were on a date. Put it on!"

Red frowned "m-me?"

"Yeah! You'll look pretty. Plus we might clean up a little before we go eat what our Papys' are fixing."

Red chuckled but nodded slipping out of his thin sexy lingerie dress. Doing a quick swipe down of his bones with a wet rag Red slipped the other dress on. It felt really soft. It looked really good too. "Okay find you one."

Stretch left the house at some point to find flowers for the table.

Red groaned flopped on his mattress as Blue went through every single one of the dresses he had picked up. Twice! "Piiiiiiick one"

Blue humed holding up two close together. Both would fit him. Both would be comfortable. One had straps. The other was shorter and when to just above his knees. "Hmmmmm." black and gold or red and black. "Okay what about this one? No wait i got it this one!" Blue tossed the red and black dress back in with the others. Slipping on the sleeveless dress Blue gave a small twirl. It was flowy and soft and even though it came above his knees Blue really liked it.

Red groaned "Thank Stars!"

Fell knocked on the door "dinner is ready!"

Red gave a small cheer "Yes! Thank you Boss i'm starving down to my bones."

Blue groaned helping the other skeleton up and making his way to the door. "We're coming."

Fell opened the door leaning on the frame with a purr "oh what pretty skellies" he knelt kissing Blue on the teeth and Red on the cheek

Red flushed quickly hiding his face and giving a low whine.

Blue giggled leaning up to giving him a kiss back "Was Papy good for you Felly?"

Fell chuckled "he was a lazyass but we got it done"

Blue nodded "i'm excited to taste what you made. I bet it will be delicious as always."

Red groaned teleporting down to the kitchen. "Stretch? you bros being a suck up."

Stretch picked him up and kissed him "nah he's just being nice" he said and smooched him

Red flailed before realising it was just Stretch. Giving him a small smack to his chest Red pouted "don't do that. Give a skeleton some warning. Freaks me out even more with this kid off balancing me."

"Red! You can't just teleport away." Blue huffed taking Fell's hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry baby"

Fell held his hand "yeah he could be anywhere"

"Red! You were too lazy to just walk down the stairs!? *sigh* i guess it can't be helped, but you lazy bones are going to work out more."

Red nuzzled into Stretch giving his chin a clank. "No. now that all of us are here. Feed me."

"Red you are so rude!"

"Hey my baby is pregnant be nice" Stretch said and made Red a plate it was a candlelit dinner with meat and veggies it must have been a fortune.

Red nervously poked his food "um boss… not to sound… um… well how much was this? I know we aren't poor, but this. It looks like it cost a lot..."

"Shut up Sans and enjoy it... Me and Stretch could pay for it since he has his job now"

Red frowned sniffling quietly. "K boss." Avoiding eye contact Red focused on eating his food, though it was slowly. He shouldn't have tried to question anything. Why should he ask about money Boss handles the money. Gah stupid Sans. all you are is a bother to everyone.

Blue beamed as he dug in to the food "this is really good!"

Fell frowned "Sans... I didn't mean it that way" he said reaching for his brother... "I just meant we could cover it we just wanted to spoil you two for Valentine's..."

Red looked up to him silent tears streaming down his face "sorry."

Fell frowned and pulled him Into his lap "Sans please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Red shook his head scrubbing his sockets. "N-no it's okay. It's my fault. The dam kids fault."

"Not your fault we should be more careful" he said and kissed his cheeks

Red frown mumbling "sorry to be such a bother."

Blue shook his head "you are no bother at all Red!"

"You aren't a bother Red we love you" Stretch said

Red gave them a small smile "l-love you too." giving Fell a small clank. "Thanks for doing all this."

"You're welcome we love you and Blue"

Stretch pet him "yeah"

"Enough to give me alcohol?" Red asked. he could certainly drink right now.

"If we didn't love you we would give you some"

Red pouted giving a few exaggerated sniffles. "Dam this kid. Can i have some of the fake stuff then?"

"Yes you can" Stretch said and poured him a glass

Red took it and sipped it making sure to give them a large pout.

Blue tilted his head asking "does that mean I could have alcohol if i wanted some?"

Stretch shook his head "absolutely not!"

Blue stuck his tongue out before turning to Fell. "Well i wasn't asking you Papy i was asking my husband."

Red's skull whipped over to Blue "Your what!?"

"Fiance Blue" Fell reminded and held up his hand "we proposed to each other last night" he said smiling.

"I proposed to Red too" Stretch smiled taking his fiancés hand

Blue squawked "hey i proposed too!"

Red frowned furrowing his bonebrows "Wait… ya mean that i'm the only one that didn't propose?"

"I did say we..." Fell pointed out.

Stretch pet his skull "that's okay Red Blue is just eccentric" he said

Red pouted but gave a small nod. "Okay, but i feel bad for not proposing anyway… wait does this mean we are going to have a wedding? Who would we even invite?"

Blue pouted "aw you are right. I wish we could invite Alphys and Muffet. Well ours i mean."

"The Dogi love weddings and it could help our alliance."

Red sighed "sounds fine boss, but if i get slaber on my dress i'm gonna be pissed."

Fell chuckled "alright"

Blue nodded sadly. "Yeah… I miss home. Papy, do you think they miss us?"

"I'm sure they miss us..." Stretch said and pulled his brother into his lap

"You think we'll ever go back?"

"Maybe... Gotta fix the machine..." Stretch said

Red gave a distressed whine. "I don't know if that is such a good plan. Wh-what about… you know who."

Stretch sighed "yeah there is that" he said

Red nodded "so do go being all heroic on me. I wouldn't want to be a widow before i get married. Heh"

"I wouldn't let... Such unpleasantries get in my way" he said.

Fell frowned they had gone back into their territory. the one of secrets and lies and he hated it

Red nodded relieved.

Blue frowned "is... Is there someone trying to hurt you? Is there someone we need to keep watch for?"

Stretch pet Red "not at the moment no" he said "I can explain a little later."

Blue pouted but relented. "Fine but you have to promise to tell us later."

Red sighed just getting it over with "it's the doc."

Stretch pet his skull "Gaster is still a threat but we don't know what's going on with him

Red whined mumbling "don't say his name."

"Who's Gaster? Oh-Sorry Red!"

Stretch pet Red "want me to tell them when you go to bed?"

Red thought for a bit before nodding. "Yeah. think i might turn in soon anyway. Boss knows what you told him a while ago. Guess ya never got around to telling Sugar skull?"

"Not really no" he said

Blue pouted crossing his arms "why am I always the last to know anything!"

Red sighed "it's for the best. Not a pretty thing ta talk about."

Stretch rubbed the back of his neck "I find it hard to tell you things because even though you are a capable adult... I still try to over protect you..."

Blue pouted sticking out his tongue "well you don't need to! I'm allowed to know things. How am I supposed to protect you brother if I don't know who or what to protect you from."

Stretch sighed and nuzzled him "I know bro..."

Blue sighed "well as long as you know that."

"I love you" he supplied

Blue grinned "i lo-" "LOve you too babe!" Red chuckled at the shocked expression on Blue's face.

Stretch chuckled and pet Blue "thanks you two"

Red chuckled leaning up to giving him a kiss. "I guess i'll let you get to it. Nap is calling my name. Night hubby, night boss, night Sugar."

"Goodnight my love" Stretch said and kissed him

Red gave them a small wave slowly making his way up stairs. Crawling into bed Red clenched his sockets closed "d-don't bother me ya-ya crazy g-ghost."

Blue turned to Stretch after Red's door closed "okay what's going on?"

"It's about our respective dads Gaster. While ours was good theirs was bad and abused them badly.

Blue gasped turning to Fell "I-i'm so sorry Fell."

Fell sighed "it's hard to hate something I don't remember" he replied but glared at the floor "but seeing the aftermath. what happened to my brother it's unforgivable..." He hissed

Blue nodded "don't worry we will keep Red safe... Papy why don't I remember him? What happened? How is he back?"

"Ours had an accident and was scattered across the void and it made those not present forget him"

Blue frowned "that's-that's terrible! I-i-i forgot my own dad! When he needed support the most too! I'm a horrible son!"

Stretch picked him up "no no you aren't Blue if anything it was my fault you are perfect... He thought so too"

Blue frowned tears welling up "no I'm not! I can't do anything! I can't even protect my family! How long have you been suffering in silence because I couldn't dam well remember Shit!"

Stretch frowned and wiped his tears "bro... It was me... I didn't tell you anything... And you were a baby anyway... There wasn't much to remember" he said

Blue frowned crying "but still… i'm sorry Papy."

"Don't be bro... Don't be" Stretch felt a familiar urge to go drown his feelings in alcohol or some sort of weed, but instead he just rocked his brother. Blue needed him.

Fell hugged them both "it will be okay we'll stop our Gaster from hurting my brother and maybe help your Gaster, right?

Blue nodded swiping at his tears "y-yeah. We'll help our dads be good and Red won't have anymore problems."

"Yeah" Stretch said and nuzzled him

Blue nodded. "Well we shouldn't stress over it now. Today was suppose to be our day. So cuddles and bed?"

Stretch nodded smiling

Blue giggled wiggling. "Come on. It's been a long day. A very wonderful day, but long. "

Stretch nodded and went upstairs with Fell

Blue grimaced as they walked into Red's and Stretch's shared room. "Do you want to all sleep in here?

"Did you want it to be just us?" He asked petting his skull "I was just checking on him"

Blue thought "let's scoot the beds together. I want us to all be together tonight."

Stretch nodded and smooched him "sounds wonderful" he said

Wiggling out of Stretch's arms Blue crawled up onto Red's bed curling up next to him.

Stretch and Fell moved the other bed to cuddle.

Blue gave a small sleeping giggle at the two having to cuddle up. "Spicyhoney… you two are cute together. You should do more stuff together. Dinner was amazing."

Stretch smiled "you think so?"

Blue giggled "mmhmmm. You both are very loving and passionate, well when you want to be. Maybe you both can get along better?"

"We get along fine"

Blue gave a small yawn cuddling closer to Red "yeah i know… but could be better. *yawn* like me an' Red. we are the best of Sansys. Mwehhehe."

"You two are the best" Fell agreed smiling at the cute berries

Blue nodded slowly drifting off "yeah Red is a edgy sexy version of me. Love you two ya both sexy too."

"Can't argue with that... Goodnight Blue" Stretch said

"I love you Blue" Fell added as everyone went to sleep

Blue gave a mumbled "Night."

 _Sockets peeked through the cracked closet door. Gaster gave a small revived sigh before grumbling. "_ _ **I can't believe you are simply watching them. Go dust that worthless 001-S.**_ _I can't believe you would say that about your own son! I would never hurt them! Even if this Red isn't my own Little Sans I won't let you lay a finger on him. You have caused enough problems already._ _ **If you would let me have control over this useless form i could finish this. I'll even end them quickly for you happy.**_ _No! You won't hurt them! You are a bad Gaster, Bad!"_


End file.
